1. Field
The present invention relates generally to holding devices and, more particularly, to a portable device for holding a vacuum bottle such as a conventional THERMOS (trademark) bottle. The holding device of the present invention is adaptable to be suspended from a belt, worn around the waist of a person. But, the device may be mounted to a movable apparatus such as a golf pull cart or motorized golf car.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various kinds of portable holders for tools, tennis balls, flashlights and the like. Some representative prior art are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,462 to Taormina discloses a tool holder for supporting a tool and the tool holder is adapted to be supported by the belt worn by a workman;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,468 to Harvey discloses a snap-lock device for securing and supporting a hammer or other like tool from the belt of a workman;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,338 to Sichel discloses a ball holder for tennis balls that may easily be attached to clothing worn by the tennis player; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,688 to Griffin, Jr. discloses a tool mounting assembly for removably mounting and positioning a tool such as a flashlight.
While these prior art devices may be representative of some holders, the present invention is distinct and unobvious from these prior art disclosures.